


One Of Those Nights

by rosiebuds



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Choking, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Sex, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, jikook are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiebuds/pseuds/rosiebuds
Summary: jikook share an intimate night after getting back together.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	One Of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here so that’s pretty exciting..  
> those of u who know me from my Twitter au, welcome... looking forward to posting more smutty one shots in the future hehe. Enjoy!
> 
> @jiminsiick on twitter

Jimin sighs softly in his sleep, shifting his body to turn onto his side. He suddenly feels strong arms pulling him into a nest of warmth and happily cuddles closer. He breathes in deeply and gets a whiff of light cologne mixed in with a fresh linen scent and immediately realizes that he is nuzzling his face into Jungkook’s chest. 

He sighs, content. 

He feels safe and cherished and it's been far too long since he's felt this way around someone. He presses a sleepy kiss onto Jungkook’s chest through his shirt, feeling the vibration against his lips when Jungkook hums in encouragement. Jimin’s lips make it to his exposed collarbone and he leaves a kiss there, letting his lips linger. Jungkook doesn’t make any sounds. 

Instead, he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as Jimin drags his lips up his neck, littering butterfly kisses whenever he feels like it. His skin was hot under Jimin’s sensitive lips and Jimin knew by the way his breathing became shallower that Jungkook was no longer asleep. So when he places a kiss at the tip of Jungkook’s chin, he’s not surprised when Jungkook lowers his head and easily slots his lips over Jimin’s. 

Their lips glide together leisurely, just slow drags of wet skin. They were taking their time. Neither of them felt the need to do any more at the moment. Jungkook’s arms were still wound tightly around Jimin’s waist while Jimin had begun to rub at his chest, hands splayed over his pectorals then slowly sliding up to hold onto his neck. The kiss was the best kind of intoxicating, both of them reveling in the feeling of their lips sliding against one another. Jungkook was sucking on Jimin’s bottom lip before he pulled off and captured his plush lips once more in a heady kiss. He tilted his head to kiss Jimin deeper before groaning when Jimin pushed his tongue past his lips. 

The kiss soon became filthier the more their tongues got involved. Jimin’s lips burned of vodka, a bitter reminder of the events prior to this moment, but Jungkook could still taste the sweetness that was just pure Jimin. It was arguably his favorite flavor in the world. Everything about him was so addicting. 

Jungkook moves his arms to grip Jimin’s hips and push him onto his back, sleepiness long gone. When he pulled away to look down at the smaller man he felt his breath hitch in his throat. 

Jimin’s hair was a beautiful mess atop his head, his cheeks rosy, lips swollen not only from his slumber but from the passionate manipulation Jungkook so kindly inflicted upon them. The moonlight was coming in through the window and it reflected perfectly onto Jimin’s gorgeous features -- Illuminating his already blinding beauty. Jungkook was aware that he was staring but he didn’t care, he could stare at Jimin forever if he’d let him. He’d only get more beautiful the longer he looked. 

“Jungkook.” Jimin whispers past his kiss-swollen lips, and the tone in his voice was filled with so much longing, so much raw wanting, that Jungkook can’t stop himself from dipping down to kiss him once more. His lips move in earnest this time, attempting to convey all his feelings for the elder through his lips. Jimin reciprocates the kiss just as eagerly. Jungkook’s doe eyes always gave away what he was feeling, and Jimin knew the boy well enough to know that he didn't look at just anyone like that. He threw his arms around Jungkook’s neck and lost himself in the boy above him.

Soon, Jungkook felt the dull burn in his tummy flick into a flame, setting his entire body ablaze.

“Can’t keep my lips off you.” Jungkook murmurs into his skin just as his fingers creep up Jimin’s shirt to graze over his abs. He doesn't miss the way Jimin shivers as a response. 

Jimin’s whimpers soon fill the room as Jungkook’s lips wander down his neck. He doesn’t remember when he stopped being tired, but he knew for sure that he couldn’t get enough of Jungkook. 

“Want you gukkie...” Jimin sighed. 

“You have me baby, i’m right here.” Jungkook reassures between kisses. Somewhere along the line Jimin’s fingers had tangled in Jungkook’s hair and were scratching at his scalp. The action raises goosebumps all over the younger’s skin, forcing a moan out of him that results in Jimin’s hips lifting off the bed. Jungkook glances up to watch Jimin blush furiously. His head was so close to his crotch that Jimin couldn't help himself. 

Jungkook was pushing Jimin’s shirt up his body to reveal his pretty chest, leaving hot kisses up his stomach before flicking his tongue over Jimin’s right nipple. His moan was breathy as he threw his head back, fighting the urge to arch his back off the bed.

“So sensitive, pretty.” Jungkook absolutely loved how reactive Jimin was.

He made sure to hold eye contact before licking over his nipple repeatedly, biting playfully and using his other hand to tease his other nipple. Jimin was already a mess. His hands were now rubbing at Jungkook’s back, wanting to feel skin under his fingertips. On the way down he held the hem of Jungkook’s shirt, pulling it up until Jungkook had to sit up to pull it off and throw it somewhere into the darkness of the room. Jimin bit his lip into a smile at Jungkook’s body. He was so fit. His small hands rubbed down Jungkook’s bulging arms that were on either side of his body. They met in the center of his chest before he dragged them down his abs. Jungkook was smirking at him, he looked like a kid in a candy store.

The words slipped out his mouth before he could stop them,

“You’re so cute.” He praised with a peck.

Jimin wasn’t expecting those words to come from his mouth, but he still returned the sweet peck Jungkook placed on his lips. He wasn’t kidding when he said he had bulked up over the summer. He doesn’t remember his shoulders being so broad, his body being this toned. It turned him on to no end, and his hands slid around his tiny waist to start rubbing at his muscled back. 

“Fuck.” Jungkook shivered from his touch. The response brought a sly grin from the elder.

“Mm… don’t really think I like being described as ‘cute’ while in bed with my boyfriend, on second thought.”

Jimin quirked an eyebrow up at him, but Jungkook didn’t respond. Instead he was pushing Jimin’s shirt higher up his body before sitting back on his heels when Jimin sat up, throwing his shirt over his head and onto the floor. He was fully intending on laying the boy down and kissing every inch of his skin but Jimin had other plans. Jimin kissed him firmly on the lips and made sure to run his hands over Jungkook’s body, smiling into the kiss when the boy shivered under his touch once again. Tugging on Jungkook’s arm, the younger got the hint and laid on his back, putting his hands behind his head.

Jimin’s expression was unimpressed as he observed the way Jungkook was laying with his hands tucked behind his head. “You are aware that you look like an asshole right now, right?”

“mm do I?” He said through a smirk, the coy tilt of his head betraying the innocence of his words. 

“I actually can’t stand you.” Jimin groaned while throwing his leg over Jungkook’s thighs. Jimin could tell Jungkook was seconds away from calling him out, but he bent down to press a sloppy kiss on his nipple and was rewarded with a hiss. 

“What was that Jungkookie?” Jimin grinned up at the boy and flicked his nipple with his tongue. He knew just how sensitive Jungkook’s nipples were, and he never missed a chance to take advantage of that. Jungkook moved a hand from behind his head to cup Jimin’s chin. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” He says, his expression suddenly full of sincerity, and Jimin is blushing, bending his head down to press kisses all over Jungkook’s torso. 

“Love those lips so fucking much” Jungkook breathes out as Jimin presses kisses along his V-line. He tugs on Jungkook’s sweatpants and it takes a second for him to realize those are his own sweatpants on Jungkook’s body.

“When did you change??” Jimin asks.

“After you told Taehyung not to come home because we were supposedly gonna fuck, but then you passed out minutes later.” 

Jimin raises his eyebrows and is embarrassed at himself for a second. He forgot he had quite a bit to drink not too long ago. Luckily, his body handles the after effects of alcohol well. He chuckles and shakes his head, waiting for Jungkook to lift his hips before pulling the sweatpants off his body. 

“Sorry for putting you through that... I know how I get when I drink.” Jimin apologizes.

“S’alright hyung, You’re cute when you’re drunk.” He responds with a smile and Jimin doesn’t know if it’s the fact that he said “hyung” and “cute” in the same sentence or if he was still a little drunk, but he was suddenly very aware of Jungkook’s fully hard cock straining against his boxers. His mouth almost waters. 

Jimin guesses his face is showing what he’s thinking because Jungkook’s smile is quickly wiped off his lips, replaced now with a dark look. Jungkook watches Jimin’s every move while the dancer leans forward and places his hand on the inside of his thigh, massaging the flesh. 

“Fuck Jungkook. Your fucking thighs drive me crazy.” Jimin moans out through his teeth as he feels the firm muscle under his skin. It makes another wave of arousal rush over his body, thinking about just how much strength is hidden in Jungkook’s lean but chiseled figure. He suddenly can’t get the thought of Jungkook holding him up using all his strength and fucking into him until he’s screaming out in pleasure. The thought has him moaning loudly in need. 

Jungkook spreads his legs for him and Jimin moves his hand up to cup Jungkook’s balls, massaging them in his hands. Jungkook’s eyelids flutter closed and he lets out the softest moan. It goes straight to Jimin’s cock. 

“Jimin... please. Want your mouth.” He pleads while Jimin gently rolls his balls in his hand. He opens his eyes and they’re hooded with lust now. Jimin licks his lips and grins slightly as he watches Jungkook’s burning eyes follow the movement. He bends down and places a soft kiss on Jungkook’s bulge through his boxers, causing Jungkook to huff and lift his hips to chase Jimin’s lips.

“N-no Jimin... want your mouth on my cock. Take my boxers off.” He’s biting at his lip now, and Jimin begins stroking him through his boxers. Tilting his head at him just to be a tease. 

“Want my pretty lips on your cock, hm? Want me to suck you?” Jimin asks while giving the tip of his cock a little squeeze. Jungkook bucks up into his hand, nodding quickly. Even just the feeling of his lips sent his body on fire. Having Jimin’s warm hands stroking at his clothed cock felt like torture. Blissful torture. 

“P-please..”

He’s thrusting his hips up slowly into Jimin’s hand when he feels Jimin suddenly still. 

“What do you call me?”

Jungkook blinks a few times to try and focus while Jimin waits expectantly. 

“...Hyung.” He finally says, and Jimin’s gaze darkens as he smiles brilliantly, pulling Jungkook’s boxers off. 

“Good boy.” 

When Jungkook’s cock springs free, it hits his stomach lightly, leaving a string of wetness from the tip to his stomach. Jimin also takes his jeans off to save them some time before he crawls between Jungkook’s meaty thighs, admiring his length. Jungkook felt like he could cum just from the way Jimin was looking at him. At his cock, which was slightly red at how hard he was. It twitched with interest and Jimin peeked up at Jungkook from under his lashes. 

“Someone’s happy to see me.” He teases and he takes hold of Jungkook’s cock before he could respond, stroking up and down. Jungkook moans loudly at the sight of his small hand gripping his length. His fingers could barely touch around the width. 

“You’re even bigger than I remembered kookie.” It was as if Jimin read his mind. His thumb is brushing across the head to gather the wetness before rubbing it down his length, his hand gliding easier now. 

“Fuck, Jimin...” Jungkook slips out at the intense pleasure filling his gut. He whines when Jimin stops, quickly correcting himself. “Shit, Hyung.”

Jimin’s hand is at the base of his cock when he bends down to lick at the head, wiggling his tongue in the slit to taste him. He hums in approval and Jungkook’s hand finds its way into Jimin’s hair to tangle in his soft blonde locks. 

“Put your mouth on me baby..” He says as Jimin uses the flat of his tongue to lick a long stripe up from the base to the tip, licking at the underside. Jungkook hisses and his head tips back in pleasure. Jimin smirks in satisfaction before sucking the tip into his mouth, marveling at the salty taste of him while his tongue swirls around. Jungkook’s head lifts up quickly and he watches Jimin through unfocused eyes, struggling not to buck up into the wet heat of his mouth. 

“Hyung... so good. So so good.” He praises while gripping his hair tighter. Jimin’s eyelids lower at the feeling and his own cock twitches in his boxers. He thinks he can cum just from sucking Jungkook off and he hasn’t even put most of him in his mouth yet. 

He slowly lowers his head as far as he can go, getting most of his cock into his mouth. He lifts his head before going down again, getting his cock wet to make his job a little easier. Jungkook was on the larger side, but he loved the challenge of trying to fit him all in his mouth. Jungkook groans and his eyes roll back slightly. He wants to watch but his eyes are struggling to stay open with the pleasure that’s shooting through him. He doesn’t know how much longer he can let this go on. He’s already dangerously close. 

Jimin is bobbing his head now, using his hand to stroke whatever his mouth can’t reach, which isn’t much. He’s hallowing his cheeks and taking Jungkook deep into his throat on every bob down. Jungkook is moaning his name like a mantra, occasionally slipping a “hyung” in there which usually results in Jimin sucking faster, harder. He’s dragging his tongue up and down his length, swirling it sloppily around the head every time he comes up. His cock slips out of his mouth and he watches as Jimin pats it against his cheek a few times, his leaking cock leaving a line of spit and precum on his cheek. Jimin fists his cock firmly as he keeps his eyes locked on Jungkook’s half closed ones. He bends down to suck a ball into his mouth briefly before dragging his lips up his entire length and sinking his mouth down Jungkook’s cock in one swoop of motion, making Jungkook buck up greedily into his mouth. Jungkook is sure he’s about to lose it so he grips Jimin’s hair to pull him off.

“H-hyung... it’s too much-“ He starts to say but he gets cut off by his own gasp when Jimin suddenly shovels his head down on his cock, his throat opening while he deepthroats him. Jungkook grips the sheets tightly with his other hand, jaw clenched as he swears he sees stars. Jimin is swallowing around him and he actually whimpers underneath him. Jungkook doesn’t know how he manages to keep his load in, but Jimin is pulling off of him. He lets go of his cock with an obscene “pop” and grins lazily at Jungkook who is trying his hardest to calm down. The sight he sees doesn’t help him much. 

Jimin’s lips are even more swollen and spit slick, a line of drool dripping from his chin which he swiftly wipes off with the back of his hand. His eyes are slightly teary but his lips are stretched into a sultry grin.

“Hi.” He says when Jungkook sits up on his elbows, voice completely fucked out. He looks absolutely gorgeous, Jungkook thinks, and he wants nothing more than to kiss him. So he does. 

“Your mouth is insane.” Jungkook says once he breaks the kiss, smiling at Jimin’s giggle before pecking his lips again.

“Lay on your tummy, beautiful.” 

Jimin complies, laying on his front with his head resting on his folded arms. Jungkook takes in the sight, getting on his knees beside him and running his hands down his back. 

“I love having your hands on me...” Jungkook hears him say and he leans down to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“I love touching you. Your skin is so so soft... I’m gonna make you feel good now, okay?” He promises with a kiss to his temple before he hooks his fingers in his boxers and pulls them down his legs. Jimin hooks his feet together and swings them in the air, arching his back a little so his ass rises off the bed.

“Look at you... so fucking perfect.” Jungkook admires as his eyes scan over Jimin’s sculpted body. He’s never wanted someone so bad in his entire life. He places his hands on Jimin’s ass cheeks, spreading him open to reveal his pink hole. 

“How am I even gonna fit all of my cock in your tiny hole baby? It seems impossible.” 

Jimin can feel the warmth rising to his cheeks and he bites on his lip to hold back a moan. He won’t ever admit it but he loves when Jungkook gets like this, spewing the filthiest things from his lips. It makes everything so much hotter, letting the younger boy degrade him in the best way possible. He licks his lips and moans weakly. 

“You’re gonna have to stretch me open, Kook-ah.” He’s positive his face is as red as a beet. 

“Want me to stretch your tight little hole to make room for my big cock? Hm, hyung??” Jungkook is breathless by his own words, squeezing and massaging Jimin’s round cheeks in his hands. Jungkook looks up to see Jimin nodding his head while hiding his face in his arms. He’s not having any of that, so he playfully bites down on his ass cheek. Jimin yelps and turns to look at him.

“Let me hear you.” Jungkook mumbles while kissing where he bit. It wasn’t a hard bite, and it didn’t hurt at all. It just caught Jimin off guard. 

“Yes J-Jungkook... want you to stretch me open nice and deep so you could fuck your hyung.” 

Jimin rushes out and he doesn’t even get the chance to feel any shame before he’s hissing in pleasure, Jungkook’s tongue licking over his hole -- flat and wet. 

“Oh my god..” The words fall from Jimin’s lips while his head drops down onto his arms. It feels amazing. His tongue is hot and incredible and he squirms while Jungkook spreads him open, lapping over his hole hungrily. Jimin’s mewls of pleasure soon fill the room. 

“Fuuuck Kook-ah, love your tongue so much.” He’s moaning out and Jungkook forces his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, wiggling it around. Jimin cries out and buries his face in the mattress, his arms reaching out past his head and he holds onto the top edge of the mattress. He’s moaning into the bed and he gasps when he feels a hand nuzzle into his hair before tugging his head to the side. He knows Jungkook hates when he hides his moans from him, but he can’t help it. He whines when he feels nails dig into his ass cheek. It stings but it’s the good kind of pain.

Jimin doesn’t know if he should grind into the bed to get friction or push back on Jungkook’s tongue, so he settles on doing a frantic mixture of both. He’s panting and being noisy but he doesn’t care, a breathy moan escaping his lips on every exhale. It just feels too good. Jungkook moans while his tongue is licking and thrusting into Jimin’s hole. He can’t believe how tight it is around his tongue and he can only imagine the feeling on his cock. He wiggles his head as he eats him out as deep as he can, stiffening his tongue and thrusting it in and out like he would do with his fingers. Jimin’s moans start to get higher in pitch so he pulls away. The boy whines in protest while raising his ass for more. 

“Can’t come yet baby, pass me the lube” He says, and Jimin shakily reaches into his bedside table to retrieve the little bottle, passing it back to Jungkook. He listens to the click the bottle makes when Jungkook opens it before he feels the cold liquid dripping between his cheeks and onto his balls. He hisses from the cold and Jungkook uses his middle and pointer finger to rub the lube between his cheeks. 

“You like it wet, right? hm...” He questions as his fingers are rubbing Jimin’s sensitive skin. The tone in his voice has Jimin moaning and nodding his head. “Wet and messy.” Jungkook growls. 

“Yes, Kook-ah.” 

He whimpers when he feels Jungkook put pressure against his hole before he goes back to rubbing up and down. Jimin huffs in frustration, groaning into the mattress. 

“Stop fucking teasing, Jungkook.” 

Jimin can tell Jungkook is grinning when he hears his voice. 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” He responds dryly. On the slide up he sinks his middle finger in to the hilt, watching as Jimin melts into the bed. He pulls it out before pushing in again and revels at the easy glide. 

“So fucking tight.” He growls as he fingers Jimin, soon adding a second finger along with the first. Jimin is a wreck underneath him, whining and arching his back. Jungkook reaches up to grab a pillow and then shoves it under Jimin’s hips, careful not to hurt him, which have started to lift while he fucks back on his fingers. 

“Feel good?” Jungkook pants as he’s fingering Jimin, attempting to stretch him as much as possible. Jimin only mewls weakly in response so he angles his fingers and presses them right up against Jimin’s prostate, massaging. Jimin grunts at the jolt of pleasure. 

“Yes baby yes you’re doing so good, such a good baby boy for me” Jimin rushes out followed by a desperate moan and Jungkook starts to pump his fingers faster, plunging them in and out while hitting his prostate on every other thrust. Jimin is whining loudly and gripping at his pillow as the squelching sounds fill the air. He gasps when Jungkook fits a third finger inside and whimpers at the burn, clenching around his hole while trying to get used to the stretch. 

“You’re okay pretty, I won’t hurt you” Jungkook reassures while making sure to rub over his prostate on his thrusts. Jimin groans and his head drops onto his arms again as he just takes it, hugging his pillow tightly. He’s not sure when he got this good at fingering, but just thinking of the fact that the same fingers that are constantly fidgeting at his camera are now knuckles deep inside his asshole makes him keen desperately into the air. He’s so close and they haven’t even started yet. 

“Jungkook,” He gasps out, grunting when he feels his prostate being stimulated once again.

“Yes, Hyung?” Jungkook responds, and Jimin loses it. The innocent tone in his voice didn’t match what he was currently doing with his fingers at all, and Jimin cant stop the embarrassing moan he lets out at the name. Jungkook watches with fascination, his cock leaking a puddle of pre-cum onto the bed underneath him. Does he even realize how completely and utterly sexy he is??

“Fuck, I want your cock baby. Fill me up with your cock.” Jimin whines and Jungkook thrusts in one last time before slipping his fingers out. Jimin clenches around nothing and frowns at the empty feeling. He feels the bed moving and hears the sound of a condom wrapper being opened, (when did he get that??), before he quickly turns his head to watch Jungkook slide it onto his cock, stroking himself in the process to spread the lingering lube on his fingers. Once it’s on, Jungkook catches Jimin’s gaze and Jimin feels his mouth dry at the look on Jungkook’s face. His hair is messy from sleep, lifting off his forehead and parted to expose his sexy eyebrows. His lips are cherry red and Jimin watches as Jungkook’s tongue slowly licks over them. His broad shoulders are intimidating and Jimin wonders when he became a man, Because this isn’t the same Jungkook he dated last year. 

“Sit up baby” Jungkook says quietly, his voice low and husky. It sends a shiver through Jimin and he does as he says, getting off his stomach and watching as Jungkook lays on his back before pulling Jimin on top of him. 

“Wanna watch you.” He mumbles while rubbing Jimin’s thick thighs. Jimin sits up on his knees while reaching behind himself to grasp Jungkook’s length, he positions it at his entrance and doesn’t even bother with the teasing as he begins to lower himself. The stretch is already too much even when just the tip is in, but he doesn’t stop, continuing until his cock is fully buried inside his hole. 

He’s biting his lip while he rolls his hips, trying to accommodate the stretch. He leans back behind himself to hold onto Jungkook’s thighs as he grinds his hips over Jungkook’s cock. The burn feels good, and he throws his head back as his hips roll a certain way that makes his cock rub over his prostate. 

“You look so good Jimin, fucking yourself on my cock like that. Getting yourself off for me.” 

Jungkook grips Jimin’s hips to feel the motion of him rolling his hips, pushing up so he goes even deeper, if that’s even possible. Jimin feels so full, and his head falls forward while he raises his body, both of them groaning into the room when he lowers himself again and again. 

Jimin begins to ride Jungkook at a steady pace, loving the feeling of his hands on his hips, of his heavy eyes looking over his body like he’s the only thing worth looking at. It makes him feel sexy and lusted after. Jimin’s letting out the prettiest sounds Jungkook’s ever heard. The sight alone has him licking at his lips, Jimin’s face the picture of pure bliss as he rides his cock sensually. Jimin takes one of Jungkook’s hands and puts it on his chest, arching into his touch as Jungkook splays his hand over his milky skin. He pinches a nipple between his thumb and middle finger before using his index finger to tease it. It makes Jimin cry out in pleasure as he bites down hard on his lip, steamy eyes melting into Jungkook’s hazy ones. He sits up more and begins to bounce up and down. Jungkook grips his hips tighter to thrust up and meet his hips.

“Jungkook,” Jimin gasps out between moans, already struggling to stay upright. He leans forward to place his hands on Jungkook’s chest, slamming his ass down and Jungkook swears under his breath at the feeling. He holds onto Jimin’s hands on his chest, curling his fingers around Jimin’s small chubby ones while he digs his heels into the bed and starts to pound up into him.

“yesss... f-fuck me Koo. Fuck your hyung like you mean it.” Jimin stutters out from his body bouncing quickly and Jungkook doesn’t stop, snapping his hips up until the room fills with the sound of their skin slapping together. 

“Closer.” Jungkook thinks aloud and suddenly sits up with Jimin on his lap, propping himself up on one hand while holding Jimin’s tiny waist with his other. Jimin grinds down on Jungkook’s cock as he looks right into the younger’s eyes. Jungkook’s gaze is intense, and the eye contact plus the close proximity between them makes him whimper. They’re so close, he can feel Jungkook’s breath against his lips and it makes his own mouth water. 

Their bodies never stop moving. Their hips are still grinding together when Jimin wraps his arms around Jungkook’s neck and their lips find each other. The kiss is sloppy and messy but neither of them seem to mind, Jungkook moaning into the kiss. Jimin pulls away from the kiss and rolls his body faster. He bares his neck for the boy and his eyes roll back when he feels hot lips kissing at the sensitive skin. Every so often he feels the head of his cock rub up against Jungkook’s stomach and the pleasure brings stars to his vision. It’s when Jungkook tilts his hips slightly and hits that magic spot when Jimin curls his body into Jungkook, mewling into his ear, tense with pleasure. 

“Please Jungkook” he breathes into his ear with a little lick and he yelps when they’re swiftly flipped over, Jungkook now hovering over Jimin’s body. Jimin pouts at the distance between them and Jungkook smiles fondly at him, sitting between his legs and holding onto his knees while spreading his legs impossibly wide. 

“I’ll be down there soon Jimin-ah, let me just do something first.” He says as he’s moving his hands behind Jimin’s knees and pushing his legs all the way past his chest until his knees hit the bed. He swears at the fact that there’s no resistance.

“Fucking hell, I must be in heaven.” Jungkook rasps out in awe and Jimin is about to call him out on how absurd that sentence is when Jungkook quickly slips his cock back inside Jimin in one swift motion. 

“Oh fuck.” Is all Jimin can get out before Jungkook’s moving again. His hips are thrusting incredibly fast and Jimin gasps as he tries to find the breath that got knocked out of him. Jungkook’s hips are snapping into Jimin with lightening speed, he can feel every smack of his hips resonate in his chest. He’s positive he’s screaming at this point and his mind is boggled at how Jungkook is fucking him this fast. With this much strength. His thrusts are deep and hard as he’s ramming his hips into Jimin and the room is once again being filled with skin slapping and both of their groans, cries/wails of pleasure. The bed is creaking loudly underneath them and the headboard is banging repeatedly against the wall and he’s sure his neighbors will file a complaint, but he’s too far gone to care. Too high off of pleasure and just Jungkook to find a part of his mind that isn’t focused on what’s going on right at this very moment. 

Jungkook wonders if Jimin is aware that his mouth has been hanging open while filthy moans/screams have been flying from his lips. He lets go of Jimin’s leg to slide a hand up Jimin’s torso, past his chest, slipping his fingers around his neck. He sees Jimin’s eyes peel open right as his lips are tugging into an evil grin. He bends down to dip his tongue into his open mouth and lick Jimin’s tongue, not once relenting his pace, and he sighs when Jimin flicks his tongue with his. He bites Jungkook’s tongue playfully before sucking on it, staring up into his eyes with his own half-mast ones. Jungkook moans as the feeling goes straight to his cock. It’s filthy and dirty and Jungkook loves every bit of it. So much that he’s panting when Jimin releases his tongue. Jungkook adds the slightest amount of pressure on Jimin’s neck and he sees his eyes go up into the back of his head briefly before they slip shut in pleasure. Jungkook cant believe how gone Jimin is. It makes him pause briefly to give Jimin one good slam of his hips before going even faster. 

“If only you could see yourself right now. Taking my cock until you’re speaking pure jibberish.”

Jimin grasps desperately onto Jungkook’s arm that’s attached to the hand gripping his neck and his mouth pops open as a silent scream is choked back. 

“Wish everyone could see how much of a needy little slut you are. Whining and squirming under me as you struggle to keep up. You like having my cock ram into you like this huh? Wanna be fucked until you can’t feel your legs anymore...” 

Jungkook’s torso is burning from keeping up the fast pace, loving watching Jimin’s face get redder from his dirty talk. He starts to thrust even faster and Jimin has to bite on his arm to hold back the scream he’s sure would result in the police being called. 

“Shit, kookie. Fuck me.” He pants out in desperation, voice strung high with need. He makes sure to put emphasis on the nickname, knowing exactly how it affects the younger. 

Jungkook grunts at the needy tone in his voice and gives him what he asks for. 

Smugness now gone, Jungkook’s tongue is peeking out in concentration while a drop of sweat makes its way down his face, eyebrows screwed together. Jimin doesn’t think he could get any hotter.

Jimin feels his body sliding up the bed from the force of his thrusts and he flings his hands up to press down on the headboard, but he miscalculates their positioning on the bed, and his hand knocks over a glass of water that was on the bedside table. 

“Shit, Jimin.” Jungkook gasps as the shattering of the glass frightens them both. Jimin is too lost in pleasure to really care though, his hand eventually gripping the edge of the headboard as he takes Jungkook’s cock like a champ. Jungkook cant help but laugh breathlessly, his hips slowing down until he stops, and he reaches up to grab both of Jimin’s hands and kiss them softly.

“I got you, baby.” 

He whispers quietly to the panting boy underneath him. He bends down, wrapping his arms around the back of Jimin’s thighs before taking Jimin’s hands again, lacing their fingers together on either side of Jimin’s head. 

“Are you okay?” He whispers as his lips are now pressed up against Jimin’s ear while he pants. Jimin is bent like a pretzel and he is grateful for his flexibility because this position would definitely hurt otherwise. They are impossibly close, the radiating heat from their bodies making it even harder to breathe. Jimin’s mind is still reeling from the fucking he just took that he forgets Jungkook’s waiting for a response. Jungkook shifts his hips slightly, angling them so that the head of his cock massages against Jimin’s prostate. 

“Kookie...” Jimin cries out at the sharp pleasure shooting through him. He squeezes Jungkook’s hands tightly. Jungkook takes that as a yes and starts to move his hips again. It’s not fast this time, his thrusts are slow and deep, and Jimin is gasping at how much deeper he is now. His eyes roll back into his head for the 100th time.

“I’m so close Jungkookie..” Jimin moans wantonly into his ear and Jungkook kisses his neck softly. Moaning back in response. 

He’s close too, he’s been close since he first slipped into Jimin’s tight heat. Their slow pace doesn’t last long. Soon his hips are snapping against Jimin’s ass, making sure to hit Jimin’s prostate on every single thrust. Jimin feels the familiar heat build in the pit of his stomach. He wants the release so bad it’s almost painful. Jungkook is breathing heavily into his ear and the combination of that, his ass being fucked into oblivion, and how entangled their bodies are causes his eyes to prickle with tears as the tight heat in his stomach bursts. A cry of Jungkook’s name tumbles from his lips as his vision goes white. His climax sends shocks of pleasure through every point of his body. His fingertips, his toes, he can even feel it in his hair follicles. Hot white streaks of cum shoot onto both their chests and Jimin digs his nails into the back of Jungkook’s hands from the power of his orgasm. 

Jungkook fucks him through his orgasm but he doesn’t last long with Jimin clenching around him and crying into his ear. He feels a warm wetness leak onto his cheek and he lifts his head to see tears spilling from Jimin’s eyes. He hurriedly kisses them away as his hips start to stutter before he tenses up above Jimin, the pleasure so intense he feels like he could pass out. He keens deep in his throat as he spills into the condom and a shiver runs through him before his body gives out and he falls over Jimin, nuzzling his head into his clammy neck. 

They both lay there catching their breaths, aftershocks of their climax making them twitch slightly as pleasure racks through their sore muscles. Jimin isn’t sure how much time has past but his legs are starting to cramp up. He slips his hands out of Jungkook’s and strokes his back. He feels Jungkook melt into his touch. 

“Koo, baby...” 

Jungkook only hums in response. He’s completely spent. 

“Hurts.” Jimin whines softly and Jungkook swiftly pulls out, not missing the way Jimin whimpers from the emptiness, before rolling onto his back. Jimin sighs in relief when he can stretch his legs out again, wiggling his toes so they can get feeling again before he turns onto his side to cuddle into Jungkook. He throws his leg over his sweaty body while he listens to Jungkook catch his breath. 

“I’m not cleaning the glass up.” Jungkook warns between breaths. Jimin looks up and takes in the sight in front of him. Jungkook’s lips are parted as he pants, his cheeks flushed and his hair is clinging to the sweat on his forehead. He must be tired. The speed he was fucking Jimin at was tiring enough. Jimin thought he looked incredibly hot, despite his bratty comment. 

“It’s your fault why I knocked it over.” Jimin argues playfully, kissing his shoulder. Jungkook opens his eyes to look at his hyung and he is not surprised by the playful glint in his eyes. 

“Your voice is hoarse.” Jungkook teases.

“Also your fault.”

“You were the one screaming.”

“Because you were jackhammering me into the bed. You almost fucked me off the bed.” 

Jimin is biting his lip, trying his best not to grin. He fails miserably though, but it earns him one of Jungkook’s bunny toothed smiles. 

“Don’t try and play innocent, princess. You knew what you were doing calling me kookie like that.” 

Jungkook rolls onto his side to get closer to Jimin, resting his head on his hand as he takes in his fucked-out look. 

“You look so pretty right now.” Jungkook says before he can stop himself. Jimin’s eyelashes are wet from his tears and his face is cute and puffy. Jungkook can tell Jimin is seconds away from hiding his face in his chest so he tips his chin up as he bends down to kiss his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose...

“You are so beautiful Jimin.” He praises as he kisses both of Jimin’s cheeks before finally pressing his lips softly against his swollen ones. It’s a sweet kiss that makes Jimin’s heart grow in his chest. And when he pulls away he keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to forget the way he is feeling in this exact moment. He almost feels as if he’s floating, like he’s reached peak happiness. It’s overwhelming yet he doesn’t want the feeling to ever go away. 

“I love you.” 

And Jimin is opening his eyes to see Jungkook staring at him with an expression that makes something stir deep in his tummy. It’s almost like nerves, but he’s not nervous at all. He couldn’t be more certain in the feelings running through his body. It was strange hearing the words entering his ears just as he was about to say them himself. 

“I love you, Jungkook.” Jimin responds barely above a whisper, scared that if he spoke any louder the moment would shatter into a million little pieces to join the broken glass on the floor.

“There’s glass on the floor.” Jimin blurts out without meaning to, and it’s silent for a moment before both of them erupt into laughter. 

It’s childish and immature, but Jimin’s body is curling into Jungkook’s at how hard he’s laughing. Jungkook holds him close and understands why Jimin can’t seem to stop laughing. The happy giddy feeling in his tummy spreads a warmth throughout his body. He’s never been this happy before, he feels like he could laugh forever. He wishes he could stay here in this bed with the love of his life for hours and hours.

But he doesn’t, because there’s cold drying cum clinging onto their skin. Jungkook gets out of the bed, nearly slipping on the fabric of Jimin’s top on the hardwood floor, earning him a giggle from the small boy observing him from the bed. He flips him off playfully before disposing of the condom and padding off into the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them up. 

“We’ll deal with that in the morning.” Jungkook announces as he comes back into the room, throwing a towel over the huge wet spot and mess of glass by Jimin’s side of the bed. He is drinking from his own fresh glass of water. Jimin assumes he got it when he left to go to the bathroom. He can’t help but trail his eyes over Jungkook’s body. The light sheen of sweat makes the ripples from his muscles show more, his adam’s apple bobbing while he gulps the water down, and Jimin doesn’t even realize that he’s biting on his lip. 

“Like what you see?” Jungkook quips with a smirk as he’s holding his glass out for Jimin, chuckling a little when the boy nearly launches across the bed to take the glass and gulp down the rest of the water greedily. His duality is mind blowing. Not even 5 minutes ago he was staring lustfully into his eyes while he was willingly being choked, but now he’s sitting in front of Jungkook wiping water from his chin like a little boy. It made his heart squeeze in his chest. 

“I figured you’d be thirsty. Are you not hungover at all??” 

Jungkook starts to wipe down Jimin’s body with the washcloth. His hands are tender and careful as he wipes away every trace of cum left on his skin. 

“I don’t get hungover.” Jimin answers honestly and he feels himself getting sleepy from being under Jungkook’s care. He flops onto his back when he’s done and lets out a breath of exhaustion.

“Lucky you.” Is all Jungkook says before putting the washcloth aside once he’s cleaned himself off, shaking his head at Jimin who’s begun to fall asleep and lifting him up in his arms to move him to the top of the bed. He climbs in beside him and smiles when Jimin immediately cuddles into his arms, tangling their legs together. 

“I forgot how cuddly you get after sex.” 

Jungkook still holds him close, laughing at how Jimin slaps his back before his eyes are closing and he’s drifting off to sleep.


End file.
